tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Beppe
|creator(s) = Becky Overton Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Vincenzo Nicoli |name = Beppe |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Italy |affiliation = * Italian Railway ** Gina ** Lorenzo * Thomas * Stefano * Dame Bella Canto |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coach |wheels = 4 }} Beppe is a coach from Italy who works with Lorenzo. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Lorenzo got lost in The Old Italian Mines, Beppe got lost with him. The pair were later rediscovered by Thomas and rescued by Stefano after being left hanging over a cliff by the sea. Later, when Gina was asked to take Dame Bella Canto to The Colosseum, Lorenzo suggested that she use Beppe - albeit this was only so that he could fetch a bigger coach so that he could take her instead. Beppe ended up carrying Dame Bella's Orchestra instead, however he became worried when Lorenzo didn't show up and - with Gina's help - found him lost in an old scrapyard. When Thomas wanted to learn opera, Beppe and Lorenzo tried to teach him. In the end, the pair were unable to do so, concluding that he simply wasn't cut out for it. Personality Beppe is Lorenzo's small coach - he loves to sensationalize situations and idolises Lorenzo. Beppe and Lorenzo are like an operatic double act and often break out into song. Beppe sings the bass notes to Lorenzo's tenor voice. He is well-behaved and always in a musical mood, and when Lorenzo gets singing, he doesn't hesitate to join in, though the two usually choose to do so regardless of their surroundings (almost trapping them with a cave collapse). Much like any coach, Beppe doesn't take nonsense from Lorenzo lightly, and the tender engine's curiousity and quest for fame usually ends up annoying him in one way or the other. Like other small characters, Beppe perfers thinking of himself as useful despte his size, and always has Lorenzo's back in the end, though he also sees Gina as a good substitute. Technical Details Basis Beppe's specific basis is unknown, but he resembles several early year 4 wheel railway carriages. Livery Beppe is painted vibrant orange with powder blue panels and gold trim. Along with his yellow wheels, his roof is black and he has brass nameplates on his side. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - All Tracks Lead to Rome , Mines of Mystery, Lorenzo's Solo and Too Loud, Thomas! Music Videos * '''Series 23' - Legend of the Lost Engine Videos * 2019 - Meet Lorenzo and Beppe of Italy!, Meet Gina of Italy! and Meet Stefano of Italy! Voice Actors * Vincenzo Nicoli * Hiroshi Tamura * Felix Strüven * Bruno Sangregorio Trivia * Some online listings for the TrackMaster Lorenzo and Beppe pack refer to Beppe as Pepe. This may have either been his original name during development or a misspelling. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Italy Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:International characters Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge